Bleach: The New Chapter
by ichirukigirl10
Summary: Starts in Sub Soul Reaper Arc and goes through all the arcs. Ichigo is busy balancing his high school life with his Soul Reaper duties. In the misdt of this a teenage girl called Georgia and her little brother, Trent move into the Kurosaki home. Guess what? They are humans with Soul Reaper powers. Couples: Ichiruki, Ishihime and Renji x Georgia. Read and review. Sequel in the works
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_"Finally, the pain retreated and the girl tumbled from her visons back to the real world. She was wearing a black robe, her hand clutched around a Zanpaku-to, the sword of the Soul Reapers. Her long hair was plaited down her back in a braid."_

The girl ran out of the burning building, tears streaming down her pale, ash covered face, with her little brother clinging to her hand tightly. Her dress clung to her legs, scorched and charred, barely reaching her knees. The young boy had many cuts on his olive face, each dripping with blood. Both of his knees were grazed and his clothes were tattered.  
"Is this t-the thing you were talking about?" the boy choked out as a current of agony overwhelmed him, bringing him to his knees.  
"Yes," the girl replied, shakily, trying to yank her brother back onto his feet. "Come on, I thought you were stronger than this."  
The boy gazed up at her, a determined glint in his hazel eyes.  
"I am," he croaked.  
With these words, he heaved himself back up and together they started running again. The girl skidded to halt, as a monstrous roar thundered behind her. With a gasp, she screamed, "get down!" and pushed her brother roughly down on the unbreakable stone path.  
Ignoring, his yelps of pain, she flung herself on top of him just as another part of the building exploded. Burning pieces of metals flew around them sometimes stinging them in the face. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, as she waited for their fate to be sealed. Finally for seemed like forever, she heard the howling again and evil laughter and then a voice that was not human hissing in her ear, "Poor little children, so lost and weak and yet so tasty."  
"Never!" the girl heard a voice bellow.  
The girl opened her eyes to see a dark-haired, handsome looking boy dressed in a black robe, swing a sharp, dangerously- looking sword at the monster. The monster yowled and stumbled backwards, blinded with pain. The thing glared at the boy with such hatred, it made the girl want to curl up into a ball and weep. Especially with those piercing blood- red eyes.  
"Y-you stupid little thing!" The monster snarled, lunging for the dark- haired boy.  
The boy gritted his teeth and leaped just as the monster's gnarled fingers touched his foot. The sliver, twisted hand of the creature missed the girl's long brown hair by an inch as it pulled away.  
"Get off me!" the girl's brother cried, his voice muffled.  
He pushed his sister off with all his might and then choked back a cry, as he stared, horrified at the beast that stood before him. The girl followed his gaze and saw the monster properly for the first time. It had the body the shape of a human, but was not even close. Its face was chalky white, like all the blood had been drained from it. Pale blond hair snaked its way the thing's shoudlers. The head was just the beginning, the body was worse. It was horrible thing, that was scared and bleeding. It stood hunched over, its mangled white body, towered over her. She screamed at the sight of what stood before her and wished she hadn't been givin the gift. The monster cakled.  
"Die, you hollow scum!" The boy appeared once more but he was wounded. Scarlet blood fell from a gash on his shoulder, He was breathing heavily and the girl's thoart tightned. She watched in horror, as he swung the sword at the monster desperatly – "hollow" the girl remembered. The hollow carelessly smacked the boy to the ground. He gasped, then screamed out in pain, then grew limp. The girl cried out and ran towards the still boy. Tears ran down her pale face, as she stared, frozen, at her beloved's scarred face. She held him in a warm embrace, softly whispering, "Don't die. Please."  
"My love," he said weakly, his voice growing fainter by the second. "My beloved. It's time for what I prepared you for."  
"No!" the girl cried. "No!"  
"Don't say that. I'm dying. So please accept it."  
She clung to him tightly as each breath he took grew weaker and faint.  
The boy smiled before rasping, "Take the sword and run it through you. Then you will become one … of us."  
"A s-soul-," the girl croaked.  
The boy nodded.  
The girl felt his body go limp in her hands as he gently closed his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his forhead.  
Her brother lay there, breathless, his voice shaking, "Sis, what are you doing?'  
The girl reached out to the blade next to her and picked it up with trembling fingers. The hollow was running around, sheriking in pain. It wouldn't be long before it got over it.  
With a shakey breath, she held the sword at her chest.  
Her brother glanced down at the sword with nevous eyes.  
"Sis?"  
With her body trembling, she ran the blade into her chest. A huge burst of power flowed into her being, her sight black. She winced, as terrible pain coarsed through her, bathing her in golden light. She screamed, her whole body aching. The darkness in her eyes cleared as she saw people. First she saw the boy, stared right into his dark eyes, melting in his love. She smiled as he stroked her cheek. The boy disapeared replaced by a hollow, mouth open to devour its prey. The girl cried out, her ears ringing with the sound of her own dying cries.  
Finally, the pain retreated and the girl tumbled from her visons back to the real world. She was wearing a black robe, her hand clutched around a Zanpaku-to, the sword of the Soul Reapers. Her long hair was plaited down her back in a braid. Inside she felt stronger, more sure of herself.  
Her brother gaped at her.  
The hollow towered over her once more, snickering. She raised her blade and faced it.  
"You will die," she swore. "I will kill you, for killing the man I loved!"  
With these words, she ran her sword through the hollow's chest. The hollow howled, as it watch blood pour from the wound. It began to flicker, like a ripple in the water.  
"I'm not yet dead, little girl! I will come one day and finsh you off!" It howled in the distance.  
The girl dropped the sword with a clatter, fell to her knees and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 1

_PART ONE_

_A FEW WEEKS LATER…_

_Chapter One_

"He screamed as he fell through the deadly darkness, while someone called his name desperately through the blackness."

Ichigo Kurosaki was dreaming. At first it was nothing, just blurs flying by him. Then the blurs cleared and he saw a girl draped in a black robe. With a gasp, he realised it was a Shihakuso. So, she must be a Soul Reaper, he thought. Her head was bowed and was speaking to a young boy in unguent whispers. Her hands were shaking and fluttering like birds.  
"Sis," the boy was saying. "What happens now that you're a Soul Reaper?"  
"I don't know," The girl admitted. "Fight hollows, I guess." The boy glanced at his sneakers.  
"What is going to happen to us?" he asked.  
The girl spoke some words, but they got fainter and fainter as Ichigo as was ripped by a huge gust of wind. He screamed as he fell through the deadly darkness, while someone called his name desperately through the blackness.  
"Ichigo, Ichigo…"  
"ICHIGO!" A voice roared in the distance.  
A familiar, annoying voice.  
Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes.  
"Kon!" he growled, through clenched teeth, reaching for the stuffed lion. "You, pathetic piece of fuzz! Why did you wake me up so early?!"  
"To make sure you're not late for school," Kon Growled, wriggling out of Ichigo's grasp. Ichigo groaned and flung his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand through his spiky orange hair that had forced him into so many fights.  
"Ichigo?" his little sister's voice rang through the door. "Can I come in?"  
Ichigo quickly snatched up the protesting Kon and chucked him into his cupboard. "Sure."  
"I came into tell you that breakfast is ready," Yuzu said.  
She was wearing an apron over her usual tracksuit.  
"Ok. Now get out."  
Yuzu sighed heavily and shut the door. Ichigo slid off his bed and banged heavily on the cupboard door.  
"Rukia! Get up and get dressed!" he called impatiently.  
"Okay, okay I'm not deaf, you know!" Rukia Kuchiki's annoyed reply came through the door, muffled. Ichigo smirked as he began to unbutton his pyjama top. His mind drifted to the day he met the power drained Soul Reaper. That day that changed his life forever.  
Ichigo was not a normal fifteen year old high school student. He could see ghosts. And that lead Rukia to him and also the soul devouring hollows as well. Rukia was a Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers lead souls of the dead into the afterlife and they fight a forever raging battle against hollows , fallen souls who feed on the souls of the innocent, living or dead. One night Ichigo was attacked by a hollow and Rukia rushed to his aid, almost losing her life in the process. Weakened, Rukia gave Ichigo her Soul Reaper powers until her strength returned. So until that happened Rukia was living in his cupboard. Ichigo picked up his book bag and shoved some homework in its already overflowing contexts. Ichigo buttoned his shirt up and banged on the door so violently it made his knuckles ache.  
" Oh Crap! Rukia get out!" He hollered angrily.  
"Alright!"  
The door slid open to reveal what looked like a normal teenage girl with short black hair with strand hair in her face. Her violet blue eyes were blank not at all revelling the fact that she was over 150 years old.  
"You don't have to yell like that!" she said in an annoyed tone. "I'll meet you at school."  
"Whatever," Ichigo muttered, shutting the door behind him, just as Rukia jumped out his window. He reached the kitchen and sighed in relief. His father, Issin would kick his lights out, if he was late. But luckily he left home early. His other little sister Karin sat at the table sipping her hot chocolate.  
"Morning," Ichigo muttered as he stole toast from the toaster.  
"Morning," Karin echoed.  
Yuzu glanced up from her cereal and made a face. Ichigo sighed and heaved himself into a chair. Yuzu's pet hate was not eating food at the table.  
"Oh!" Yuzu's eyes grew very round.  
"What's up?" Ichigo said around his toast.  
"The children of Dad's friends are coming to live with us."  
Ichigo gagged and his stomach heaved.  
"L-live w-with us? What the hell on you on about?!"  
"Idoit," Karin muttered, rolling her eyes. "The house got set on fire so their coming to live with us. Their 13 and 15."  
Ichigo relaxed. "Really."  
"Yep."  
Ichigo threw his bag over his shoulder and slammed the door behind him.

Georgia eased herself onto the plane armchair and let the breath she holding had been go. She couldn't relax. Her eyes scanned the plane anxiously, her expression wild. Since that night, that horrible night, with the pain and horrors that were forever branded in her mind, she was jumpy and tense. The pain that had choked her breath away, leaving her weak and helpless, still gripped her now, strangling her in its claws.  
"Why are you so uptight?" wondered Trent, her brother. Despite having music blaring away in his ears, he could see that she was tense.  
"I'm sorry," she moaned. "You know, how that night was. I can't… I can't…"  
Georgia felt so hopeless. She was the older one, the mature one. But yet on the inside she was a lost little girl, crying for help. As the sky began to darken, her brother's eyelids began to droop and his breathing slowed. Staring at her brother, he looked so innocent not the strong, annoying boy he was. She sighed, letting peace wash over her. She closed her eyes and remembered the touch of a man who was held so close to her heart. Georgia melted as he ran his fingers through her long hair. His soft tender lips touched hers and she dissolved at his touch. She poured all her love for him into the kiss and clung to him, wishing she could never let go. But then he was gone, fading into the shadows. And she was left clinging to nothing, sobbing silently in a dark world. Why had he been taken away from her? The man who she loved the most in the world. Georgia threw her head back and screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

The Soul Reaper ran his fingers through the murky waters of the pool. He closed his eyes, letting his mind go blank. He opened them again and to his dismay, he only saw his brown eyes staring back at him.  
"Dammit!" he cursed, smashing his fist into the green water, sending water droplets flying.  
_Calm, I gotta keep calm.  
_Touching the water gently with his finger-tips, he hissed, "The sky rise, the earth fall, the sea crash. I summon thee, Haru!"  
The image in the water rippled, and faded away. Underneath was a beautiful woman bathed in golden light. A huge burst of light exploded from the pool, knocking the Soul Reaper backwards. He winced as he smashed into a tree trunk and watched the women emerge from the muddy water. She had long golden hair that tumbled around her shoulders. Her eyes were like a blazing fire, her face pale and hard. She was draped in golden cloths, which shifted constantly from red to yellow to orange.  
The Soul Reaper mouthed wordlessly at the creature before him, wondering if this was truly hers.  
"A-a-are you Haru?" he asked, his voice breaking.  
"Georgia's Zanpaku-to?"  
Her voice was gentle to his great surprize.  
"I am."  
The Soul Reaper bent his head, respectfully, fighting to keep his voice steady.  
"I am Conder Teakiyo, former 3rd seat of Squad ten and former love of Georgia Smith."  
"So, you are him."  
The Soul Reaper glanced up and saw misery and understanding dancing in Haru's amber eyes. Her pale face softened and a small smile of pity, formed on her face. Conder gasped, as if claws gripped his throat and was sucking his life away. This sprit looked so much like … _her_. The face, the smile it was her! Conder collapsed into the dirt and was dragged into darkness as the memories of her flashed before him. Her smiling… laughing… crying… angry. The look in her eyes when he told her he loved her. Her crushed, tear-stained face as he lay taking his final breaths. Haru reached for his arm and heaved him up. She said something, but his ears were ringing with the sound of his screams.  
"I need to be with her," Conder said, his voice filled with grim determination.  
"What?" Haru asked, clearly startled.  
He rose and steadily gazed into the fire of Haru's eyes.  
"I need to be with her. I have to protect her from anything or anything that tries to hurt her. She needs to live. If I with her all the time, nothing can hurt her. I need to be by her side always."  
Haru drew back, her eyes clouded with an emotion Conder didn't recognize. _Pain? Fear? Sadness?  
_She let a deep sigh that sounded so much like Georgia, Conder began to tremble. Haru reached over and touched his palm, with her glowing hand.  
"You know you won't be able to protect her from everything," she breathed.  
"I know."  
She grasped his hand and light engulfed him. He screamed out in agony, watching helplessly as his own body was torn to pieces right before his very eyes. Haru stood motionless, still clutching his hand in her iron grip.  
"You," he moaned. "You never said it would be like this, I-"  
he broke off mid-sentence as his whole body remodelled itself into a glowing ball of light. Haru held it in her palm, gazing at it.  
"Now you will be with her forever."  
And with that word, she disappeared into the shadows, once more.


End file.
